YuGiOh! 5D's: Full Throttle
by GraviosVolcanis
Summary: In the mysterious area of Domino City known as Asteroid, a group of young duelists are about to step into their future. Characters from original YuGiOh and GX in later chapters. Chapter 6 up!
1. The Begining

Kai Samaria walked through the streets of Domino City.

He wasn't lucky enough to live in the Neo sector of the city, but managed to scrape a living in the Asteroid Sector.

Below Neo and above Satellite, Asteroid was a filthy place. As no one important had lived there for several years the government put almost no money whatsoever into maintaining it.

Not only dirty, the Asteroid area was a fairly corrupt place. If you couldn't afford to live in Neo Domino City but hadn't done anything to merit a one-way trip to the Satellite area then you were sent here. As a result, people were discontented and were paranoid that they had been treated unfairly.

As a result people took every chance to get one over on someone else, legally or not. The security had their hands full!

Kai came to a crossroads and turned left as always.

3 blocks along he made as if to keep walking but pushed through an indiscreet door set into the side of a disused sandwich bar.

A flight of stairs led down. After they leveled out Kai stopped in front of a mirror and looked at the 16yr old gazing out at him.

5'11, with close cropped black hair, wearing black t-shirt and pants. He walked along the corridor and pushed through the door into the dojo.

Dueling wasn't banned in Asteroid, but owning a D-Wheel was.

And that was what he and the 3 other people in that room owned. Getting parts was difficult enough but getting the tools was.

Kai closed the door behind him and turned to face his friends.

Seb,16yrs old, 5'10 with long blond hair, a serious duelist when he wanted to be but quite a lot of the time he was joking around.

His twin sister Sasha, 5'6 with waist length black hair. She preferred not to duel but if she had to then she was a force to be reckoned with.

And finally Richie. He was the tallest and oldest, 19yrs old and 6'2 with short brown hair. Another powerful duelist to compliment the group.

He'd obviously walked in on the end of a duel, judging from the smoke billowing around the room. From the looks of things, Sasha had just smoked her brother, and now stood there berating him.

"If you'd just concentrated on the game rather than trying to fiddle with your style in the middle of a game then you might actually have a chance!"

Catching sight of Kai, she straightened up and walked over to him with a scowl on her face.

"And what time do you call this?" she asked.

"Do you care?" Kai replied, pulling her into a hug.

"Luckily for you, not really." she said, her scowl being washed away by a smile. "But really, you haven't shown up for 4 days."

Richie jumped down from his perch on a box in the corner.

"Yeah, were have you been?"

"Sorry guys," said Kai, "Security have been on my butt for a while. You know how they crack down on suspected D-Wheelers."

Seb and Sasha nodded whilst Kai walked over to a picture on the wall. Tilting it to one side he punched a code into the keypad behind it. A false wall slid back and he walked into it followed by the others.

"So," he said, addressing Seb, "any news?"

Using a network of contacts built up by the group over the years, Seb was trying to sort them out with places in the _Prince of Freedom_ in Neo Domino City. The winner of that and 3 friends would be granted places in the pro-League with an opportunity to enter the next annual _Fortune_ cup to crown the new D-King.

"Yep," replied Seb, "and before I forget, this arrived for you this morning."

Kai took the slim package extended towards him and tore it open."

Suddenly a voice blared out from the street above them.

"_This is the Security..._


	2. Ready, Set, Duel

_Life points will be shown in italics and speed counters underlined. Created cards will be explained in detail at the end of each chapter. If they've already appeared then look back if you can't remember what they do. Whenever a monster is summoned, it will describe it's level, atk, def, and wheter or not it is a tuner. Enjoy!_

* * *

The shout had come from an amp system above ground. Sector Security had found them!

Before the echoes from the shout had died away, Kai had stuffed the package into his pocket and the 4 friends were sprinting along the tunnel.

After 5 seconds of sprinting they came to another door, Kai rapidly punched another sequence into a keypad and they darted through.

They entered the garage and rushed towards their respective Duel Runners.

They were all almost identical (think Yusei) except for colour. Kai's was predominantly black, Sasha's purple, Seb's red and Richie's was orange.

Before jumping onto her Runner, Sasha put her palm on a scanner, after scanning her prints, a large door at the other end creaked open.

One after the other, the 4 friends were blasting out and onto the abandoned highway.

In 2016 Domino City had been built over for Neo Domino. It had been the work of a week to connect the garage to the underground highway.

For a brief second all was quiet, but then the Siren of the Security was heard blazing.

Richie risked a glance over his shoulder.

"Security Duel Runners, 4 of them!"

Seb grinned and gunned his engine.

"So that's one each?"

"No," cut in Kai, "We don't want to draw any more attention to ourselves. Split up and meet at my place."

No sooner said, then the plan was cut short.

"_Engaging Duel mode, Autopilot. Standby._"

His Duel Runner's duel disk was swinging into position. The same was happening to the others.

"What's going on?" shouted Sasha.

"_Field Magic. Speed World. Forced Activation._"

"They've forced our D-Runners to duel." said Kai, "Looks like one each after all. Split up, win as quickly as possible."

The others nodded. Seb and Sasha sped up the first left they came to, followed by two of the security. Richie took a right being followed by another. Then Kai was left all alone with the last.

"You're not getting away that easy." growled the Security.

Kai screeched to a halt. The surprised Security pulling up alongside him.

"How'd you find us?" asked Kai, keeping his face purposefully blank.

"Child's play." said the Security, "A tracking chip in your boot."

"So, shall we do this?" said Kai.

"**Let's Ride!"**

_Kai – 4000_

_Security – 4000_

"I'll take the first move," spoke the Security, "Draw!"

Kai – 1

Security – 1

"I place 1 card face-down, and summon _Shining Angel_ (4/1400/1100) in attack mode. I end my turn."

"Draw."

Kai – 2

Security – 2

"I summon _Momentum Synchron _(Tuner/2/1000/1200) in attack mode."

"What a puny monster," sneered the Security, "He can't hold a candle to my _Angel_."

"Maybe not now," replied Kai, "But during the battle phase only, he get a 600 point boost. So he's got enough attack power to take out the _Angel_, attack!"

"Thank you," said the Security, "with _Shining Angel_ gone I can bring out _Silent Swordsman LV3 _(3/1000/1000)."

"Oh well, then I guess I'll set these three cards face down and call it a turn."

_Kai – 4000_

_Security – 3800_

"Call that a turn?" scoffed the Security, "This is a real turn. Draw."

Kai – 3

Security – 3

"I send _Silent Swordsman LV3 _to the grave so I can summon _Silent Swordsman LV5 _(5/2300/1000). Now, he'll take out that _Momentum Synchron_ with Silent Slash!"

Kai's D-Runner wobbled as he lost a speed counter.

Kai - 2

"And since you lost a speed counter I can activate my trap, _Rush Absorb_. This gives me that counter. Then I play _Speed Spell – Sonic Buster_!"

Kai gasped.

"This takes half of my _Swordsman's_ points and dishes then to you as damage."

Kai - 1

Kai winced as the blast him and he lost another speed counter, but he fought back.

"I play my face down, _Slip Stream_!. When its my turn again, I get speed counters until I have the same as you."

"Oh well," grinned the Security, "I end my turn."

_Kai – 1450_

_Security – 3800_

"About time," grunted Kai, "I draw."

Kai – 5

Security – 5

"I play _Speed Spell – Dash Decoy_. This lets me special summon a _Dash Token _(1/0/0) to your side of the field. And by sending 5 cards from my deck to the grave, it's in attack mode. And by the way, _Dash Decoy lets me draw a card. _Then I play _Junk Synchron _(Tuner/3/1300/500)."

The Security was unimpressed.

"Another piece of trash? How do you hope to win?"

"By using his ability, I can summon the _Cyber Ouroboros (2/100/600) _that _Dash Decoy_ sent to my grave."

As the duel progressed, both duelists left the underground and headed into the disused factory area. Kai jolted as he realized that this way would take him into the Satellite area, but he was moving to quickly to turn off. And even if he slowed down, the security would pick him off.

"Synchro Summon! I tune LV3 _Junk Synchron _to LV2 _Cyber Ouroboros._ Now I can summon _Junk Warrior _(5/2300/1000)!"

Kai was getting close to the border, he had to pull this off quick if he wanted to stay in Asteroid.

"Then I play a speed spell of my own. _Speed Spell – Traitor Summon. _I'll special summon _Handcuffs __Dragon _(5/1800/1800) to your side of the field in defense mode."

The Security had been slightly unnerved by the summoning of _Junk Warrior, _but the latest development made him grin.

"Giving me a monster, you must be mad!?"

"_Traitor Summon_ also boosts _Junk Warrior_ by 500 points."

Now the Security was worried.

"_Junk Warrior_, attack _Dash Token _with Scrap Fist!"

Security scowled as his monster was obliterated.

Security – 3

"Then I play the trap, _False Beacon_. This forces the strongest monster you control and the weakest monster I control battle."

Security yelped as _Handcuffs Dragon _uncurled and launched itself at _Junk Warrior_, but laughed as the dragon bound itself to _Junk Warrior_.

"You fool, now _Junk Warrior_ loses 1800 points."

A slow smile suffused Kai's face.

"I reveal my final trap card. _Equip Shot_! Now _Handcuffs Dragon_ is transferred to _Silent Swordsman. _Now _Junk Warrior, _one more scrap fist!"

_Security - 0_

The attack smashed into Silent Swordsman, taking the rest of the Security's life points. As his Duel Runner ground to a halt, Kai accelerated. He tore up a set of steps onto a warehouse and turned around. He gunned the engine and headed back towards his apartment, easily evading the security.

Speed counters will be shown whenever they change.

For every multiple of 1000 damage you take in 1 go, you lose a speed counter.

**Name: Momentum Synchron**

**Type: Machine/Tuner/Effect**

**Attribute: Light**

**LV: 2**

**Atk: 1000**

**Def: 1600**

**Effect: During the Battle Phase of your turn increase the ATK of this card by 600.**

**Name: Rush Absorb**

**Type: Trap**

**Attribute: N/A**

**LV: N/A**

**Atk: N/A**

**Def: N/A**

**Effect: Activate only when your opponent loses Speed Counters from their Speed World. Increase your Speed Counters on Speed World by the same amount your opponent lost.**

**Name: Dash Decoy**

**Type: Speed Spell**

**Attribute: N/A**

**LV: N/A**

**Atk: N/A**

**Def: N/A**

**Effect: Special Summon 1 'Dash Token' (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Defense Position. You can send the top 5 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard to switch the token into Attack Position.**

**Name: Traitor Summon**

**Type: Speed Spell**

**Attribute: N/A**

**LV: N/A**

**Atk: N/A**

**Def: N/A**

**Effect: Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Defense Position. Target monster you control gains ATK equal to the Special Summoned monster's level x100.**


	3. Musings of the Heart

Pumpkid: fell free to use _Momentum Synchron_, it's 'warrior' counterparts feature in this chapter.

Yami Zelgadis: thanks for the comment, as of now i'm going back to D-Wheel and riding duel. And yeah, I made a mistake on the speed counter, but it was need for sonic buster to work. Next chap i'll remember that.

Kai drove right up to his block, and cut round into an alley until he came to a cargo lift. He wheeled his Duel Runner inside and went up to the 18th floor. Once there, he threaded his way through a maze of back corridors, and came into his apartment. Sasha and Richie were already there and after 10 minutes Seb arrived as well.

Actually, Kai's apartment might be better described as a penthouse. In order to accommodate his and his friends D-Wheels, he'd had to call in a fair few favours to get it. He managed to pay the rent by dueling in mini-tournaments with a small cash prize as the reward, plus doing a few favours for the landlord. Usually clearing out drunken duelists.

Once they were all there, at a loss for something to do they headed out to an 'official' dojo. These were located all across Asteroid, and overlooked by Sector Security in return for keeping out of trouble.

As soon as they entered a bruiser of a man passed them, shoving past Kai.

"Oi!" shouted Sasha, "Watch where you're going why don't you?"

The man turned.

"So you're looking to be my next victim?"

Sasha opened her mouth to speak, but Kai put his arm out.

"This is my fight. When you're ready."

Kai and the man walked to opposite sides of the room and fired up their Duel Disks.

"**Game on!"**

?? - 4000

Kai – 4000

"I'll take the first move." said Kai, "With _Momentum Synchron _(Tuner/2/1000/1200) in attack mode. Then I set 2 cards and end my turn."

The big man drew a card.

"I summon _Mad Archfiend_ (4/1800/0) in attack mode. Now crunch that _Momentum Synchron_!"

Kai didn't seem too fazed as the attack approached.

"I reveal my face down. _Discord Barrier._ When you declare an attack against my monster," Kai explained, "The attack is negated. And then I can summon a monster from my hand whose level is equal to the difference between our monsters! So I summon _Cyber Ouroboros _(2/100/600)."

His opponent was unimpressed and ended his turn.

"If that's all you've got then I'm in for an easy win. I end my turn."

"Draw. I activate my other face down. _Dimension Shift._ I remove from play a monster on my field from play to summon one with the same name from my deck. So I remove _Cyber Ouroboros_. Why you might ask? When this card is removed I can discard one card to draw one."

"Okaaay," said the man. "So you've got a few tricks."

"I've got more than a few trick's." retorted Kai, "I have my _Quillbolt Hedgehog _(2/800/800)_. _Since I control a tuner, I can special summon this from my graveyard. Now I tune my _Momentum Synchron_ to my _Ouroboros _and my _Quillbolt Hedgehog_. So I can synchro summon _Momentum Core_ (6/2500/1900)."

Kai's new monster was an impressive sight. Standing about half as much again as Kai's hight, I was a humanoid robot with a massive gun in it's right hand.

"Now attack _Mad Archfiend_ with plasma cannon!"

The man grinned as the attack collided.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but _Mad Archfiend_ switches into defense mode whenever its attacked."

"Sorry to disappoint _you_." retorted Kai, "But _Momentum Core_ has a special ability. If it destroys a monster in battle then your monster's attack points are inflicted to you as damage."

His opponent yelled as _Momentum Core_ brought its left arm forward and sprayed him with plasma.

?? - 2200

"I set 1 card and end my turn."

"About time," the man grunted, "I play the spell card _De-Synchro._ This splits your _Momentum Core _into the monsters used to summon it. So you get _Momentum Synchron, Cyber Ouroboros, and Quillbolt Hedgehog._ All in attack mode. And since they're unprotected, I play my _Big Piece Golem _(5/2100/0)."

"But that's a level 5 monster," said Kai.

"I know, but since you control a monster and I don't, no tribute is required. Then I play _Double Summon_. This lets me play another monster, and I choose _Medium Piece Golem _(4/1600/0). And if I summon this whilst I control _Big Piece_ I can go into my deck and special summon _Small Piece Golem_ (3/1100/0)."

By assembling his 3 golems, he had instantly outmatched Kai's trio of monsters.

"Now my 3 golems will take out your puny defense. _Small Piece_ attacks _Momentum Synchron, Medium Piece_ attacks _Cyber Ouroboros_ and _Big Piece _attacks _Quillbolt Hedgehog._"

Kai – 1100

"I think that's enough punishment for now so I'll end my turn."

"This ends here," said Kai softly, "I summon _Junk Synchron _(Tuner/3/1300/500). And his ability special summons _Cyber Ouroboros _from the grave. Now, Synchro Summon, I tune my level 3 _Junk Synchron _to my level 2 _Ouroboros _to synchro summon _Junk Warrior _(5/2300/1300). Then I reveal my facedown, _Reinforcing Resurrection._"

The man was worried.

"And what in the name of Kuriboh does that do?"

"Simple, I can special summon my _Momentum Synchron_ from my graveyard. With 1 extra level and 100 extra ATK points (3/1100). Now I perform another synchro summon! I tune level 3 _Momentum Synchron _to level 5 _Junk Warrior_ to synchro summon, _Momentum Sky Fortress_! (8/3000/3000)."

The holograms projected by the duel disks showed the ceiling vanishing, and a huge silhouette appeared in the sky. It was a gigantic ship, flying above, with guns poking from every possible surface.

"And if you think thats bad," said Kai to his trembling opponent, "then wait until it attacks! Go momentum sky surge!"

_Sky Fortress' _guns aimed down at the _Small Piece Golem_ and opened fire, crushing most of his opponent's life points.

?? - 300

"I'm still standing," he grinned.

"Oh yeah? Well I use my _Fortress'_ special ability. When he inflicts damage, I can show you 1 card in my extra deck. Then you take 100 points of damage for every level that monster has. So i'm gonna show you this monster, _Red Dragon Archfiend_ (8/3000/2000). Since he's level 8, you lose the rest of your life points, go Scorching Crimson Flare!"

?? - 0

The man screamed out as the fire hit him.

"That's my win."

Seb and Sasha stepped up him him to congratulate him, but Richie stepped outside.

"What's the point of this?" he thought, "all we do is scrape a living and most likely the Prince of Freedom cup won't work. I might as well be doing something with my Runner."

"an interesting observation..."

well that's it for this chap but what happens next? A Traitor Apparent or Re-education Ride? You decide. Say in the review what you want. Yes I know, Quillbolt should have gone out of play and not returned, but is a fanfic so who cares? And now for new cards:

**Name: Dischord Barrier**

**Type: Counter Trap**

**Attribute: N/A**

**LV: N/A**

**Atk: N/A**

**Def: N/A**

**Effect: Activate only when a monster your opponent controls declares an attack against a monster you control. Negate the attack and Special Summon a monster from your hand whose level is equal to the difference between your opponents monster and your monster.**

**Name: Dimension Shift**

**Type: Trap**

**Attribute: N/A**

**LV: N/A**

**Atk: N/A**

**Def: N/A**

**Effect: Remove from play 1 face-up monster on your side of the field. Special Summon 1 monster from your deck with the same the as the removed card.**

**Name: Momentum Core**

**Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**Attribute: Light**

**LV: 6**

**Atk: 2500**

**Def: 2000**

**Effect: "Momentum Synchron + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters." When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.**

**Name: Momentum Sky Fortress**

**Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**Attribute: Wind**

**LV: 8**

**Atk: 3000**

**Def: 3000**

**Effect: "Momentum Synchron + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters." When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent's life points you can reveal 1 card in your Extra Deck to inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the revealed monster's level x100.**


	4. Riding ReEducation

Pumpkid: thanks, there's another monster for _Momentum Synchron_ in this chapter

Crimson Mushashi: thanks for reviewing

Yami Zelgidas: yeah I know, buts its good for the fic so I'm breaking a few rules, how's this for a longer chapter?

Falcon the winged sage: thanks for reviewing and voting.

Captain Luffy: thanks for voting.

Richie jolted and spun around.

"Who's there?"

A man stepped out of a shadowed alley.

"Do not be alarmed, my name is Jeanne. I here you feel uncomfortable rotting here."

"I'm not rotting here," said Richie defensively, "Just,"

"Just discontented?" the figure chuckled. "That is why I'm here. Roll up your sleeve.

Richie did so and looked at the birthmark on his arm.

"You see?"

"See what?"

Richie was getting angry now. "What's going on? What does that thing have to do with anything?"

"It means you are a Signer," said Jeanne, "Thousands of years ago…"

He stopped as he saw Kai and the other exiting the dojo.

"We'll meet again." And with that he vanished back into the shadows. On the walk back to Kai's apartment, Richie walked behind the other, the conversation with Jeanne playing back in his mind.

"_Just discontented…"_

"_It means you are a Signer…"_

He was sure Seb had a birthmark, not to sure about Sasha, and Kai never took his gloves off. Were they all signers?

"Um hello doofus?"

Richie was snapped out of his reverie by Seb's voice. "Left turn here."

"Oh right, sorry."

They headed up to the apartment and Kai took out a laptop and began running diagnostics on his D-Wheel. He was locked in thoughts of his own when he remembered the package Seb had handed him.

He took it out of his jacket and extracted 4 slips of paper from it.

"_Kaiba Corporation is proud to invite Kai Samaria to compete in the Prince of Freedom cup held in Neo Domino City. Show this invitation to the border guards and you will be allowed to enter the city._" He read aloud. "There's one here for each of us."

Richie had been dozing on a sofa but he sat up sharply when he heard this.

"_Maybe it will work out after all_?"

All the D-Wheels were working perfectly, but as Kai ran another scan he detected a small signature coming from underneath him. He checked the screen and froze. The signal was coming from his boot.

"…_tracking chip in your boot…_"

"Guys, we have to get out of here."

Sasha was confused,

"Whu…"

"Now!"

They pushed their D-Wheels into the elevator and rode down to ground floor and roared out.

"Where we headed?" asked Richie, pulling alongside Kai, "and why are we shifting."

Kai took a breath to respond but a siren bellowed out from behind him.

"**Illegal D-Wheelers. Pull over or we will be forced to stop you."**

"Fat chance," muttered Sasha looking back over her shoulder.

"_Over-Riding W-Wheels. Autopilot and Speed World field spell activated."_

Just like last time they had been forced to duel.

"Split up?"

"Hell yeah."

Kai peeled off down a side street with one Security runner still following.

**Kai – 4000**

**Security – 4000**

"Since you challenged me," said Kai, "I'll take the first move. And I play _Quillbolt Hedgehog_ (2/800/800) in defence mode. Then I set 5 cards and end my turn."

Kai – 1

Security – 1

His willingness to duel took the officer by surprise.

"You think that with a head-start you can win? I summon _Pursuit Chaser_ (3/1400/600) and use him to crush your _Hedgehog_! And since that furball was in defence, you take 500 points of damage!"

Kai winced as he was hit.

**Kai - 3500**

"I think I've hurt you enough for now."

Kai – 2

Security – 2

"First," Kai said, "I play a trap, _Big Tornado of the Wasteland_. This lets me destroy another trap I control, like _Statue of the Wicked_. Destroying that lets me summon a _Wicked Token_ (4/1000/1000). Then I play _Momentum Synchron_ (Tuner/2/1000/1600)."

"That tuner again…"

"Again?" Kai was confused until he managed a decent look at the officer's face.

"Oh you again." It was the security he had defeated the previous night. "Now I tune _Momentum Synchron _to my _Wicked Token_ to summon a new monster, _Momentum Wing_ (6/2300/1000)! And this machine has a sweet effect. By sending a monster, a spell and a trap from deck to graveyard I can add _Junk Synchron_ (Tuner/3/1300/500) from my deck to my hand."

"So you've got a fancy plane," retorted Security, "but I have _Pursuit Chaser_."

"Not for long, _Momentum Wing,_ destroy that junk heap! Plasma cannon burst!"

**Security – 3100**

"That's all for now."

Kai – 3

Security – 3

"About time too." Said the Security, "I special summon _Cyber Dragon_ (5/2100/1600). Then I release _Cyber Dragon_ so I can Advanced Summon _Caius the Shadow Monarch_ (6/2400/1000), and this monster has an effect to. When he's advanced summoned I can remove from play a card on your field. And I chose _Momentum Wing_!"

Kai gasped as his monster was sucked into a dark vortex.

"Then I follow up with a direct attack!"

**Kai – 1100**

Kai – 1

"But before I end my turn I'll activate a speed spell, _Set Beacon_. This let's me place a monster from my hand in face-down defence. Then I end my turn."

Security – 4

Kai – 2

Kai was worried. The guy had a new, more powerful deck, and he only had 1 card in his hand.

"Here goes, I summon _Junk Synchron_ and use his abilty to revive _Quillbolt Hedgehog_. Now I tune _Junk Synchron_ and _Quillbolt Hedgehog_ to synchro summon _Junk Warrior_ (5/2300/1300)! But I'm sure not done, I activate _Reinforcing Resurrection, _this allows me to revive _Momentum Synchron_ with an extra level and 100 extra ATK (3/1100). Now, since I control a tuner, I can revive _Quillbolt Hedgehog _with its ability."

"That furball again?"

"Oh yeah, but now I tune _Junk Warrior _to my _Momentum Synchron_ to summon my favourite monster. Come forth, my very soul _RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND_ (8/3000/2000)! But I've got more where that came from, I activate my remaining face-downs. _Meteorain _and _Call of the Haunted_. _Call of the Haunted _allows me to revive _Junk Warrior_ in attack mode, and since _Hedgehog_ is a level 2 monster, his points are added to _Junk Warrior_ (3100). And _Meteorain_ gives my monsters the ability to inflict piercing damage!"

The security officer cursed.

"Such language! Now _Junk Warrior_ attacks your face down!"

**Security – 1200**

Without even pausing to check what he had destroyed, Kai pressed home another attack.

"Go _Red Dragon Archfiend_, attack with Scorching Crimson Flare!"

"You fell right into my trap," shouted the Security.

"What trap?" yelled Kai, "You don't have any face-downs!"

He checked his monitor, and saw the top card of his opponent's grave. _Makyura the Destructor_.

"But that lets you…"

"Play traps from my hand, and I used _Magic Cylinder_. I'm taking you in!"

Kai could do nothing but watch as his dragon's fireball was sucked into a tube and fired back at him.

**Kai – 0**

Kai screeched to a halt and the security stopped alongside him.

"You are under arrest you have the right to remain silent…"

The rest faded out as handcuffs were locked on. He had failed. He had no idea if the rest had got away. But now only 3 of them could compete in the _Prince of Freedom_. And if he was arrested then he couldn't enter.

"On your feet scum," said the security, hauling him off his D-Wheel, "it's a trip to the education center for you, or worse!"

5Ds term for tribute.

5Ds term for tribute summon.

Junk warrior has its anime effect.

Oh dear, Kai's been arrested but did the others escape? You'll find out next time.

**Name: Momentum Wing**

**Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect**

**Attribute: Wind**

**LV: 6**

**ATK: 2300**

**DEF: 1000**

**Effect: "Momentum Synchron +1 or more non-Tuner monsters" When this card is Synchro Summoned send a Monster, a Spell and a Trap from your deck to the graveyard to add a level 3 or lower Tuner monster from your Deck to your hand.**

**Name: Set Beacon**

**Type: Speed Spell**

**Attribute: N/A**

**LV: N/A**

**ATK: N/A**

**DEF: N/A**

**Effect: ****Activate only while you control a "****Speed World****" with 3 or more ****Speed Counters**** on it. Special summon 1 level 4 or lower monster from your hand in face-down defense position.**


	5. Traitor King? Fly Enchanted Dragon

Bet you all thought this story was dead huh? Well guess again. Sorry for the long update, I'll try to get the next chap out ASAP.

Kai was marched into a bare courtroom and made to sit on a chair with his hands cuffed behind him.

"Kai Samaria, you are here charged with…'"

Kai's head lurched upwards and his eyes flashed.

"I know damn well what I'm being charged with. Illegal possession of a Runner."

"Calm down, Mr. Samaria, as I was saying you are charged with illegal possession of a Duel Runner. Your punishment will be to have your deck and Runner confiscated. They will be kept at a Bureau warehouse. And."

The judge looked at his papers and frowned.

"It has been ordered for you to receive a criminal mark. I would say that this won't hurt, but then I'd be lying."

A machine dropped from the ceiling, a red light winking on the front. Kai screamed as a laser shot out, burning the mark into his cheek. When it stopped Kai slumped forward and only the handcuffs prevented him from falling on his face.

"As one final note, you will serve a 2 month program at the Re-Education Centre."

Kai was marched out of the courtroom and into a transport. He sat there dumbly letting the world go by. He'd been arrested. And now, with the _Prince of Freedom_ cup in 1 week, he was rotting in the detention centre.

A week passed, but Kai was barely aware of it. He followed the routine of the other inmates, but otherwise sat in a zombie-like trance. He had no idea what had happened to Seb, Richie and Sasha. Sasha… He'd never had the chance to tell her how he felt and now probably never would.

The next day, the inmates were herded into a room with a projector screen.

"Listen up!" yelled a guard. "If it was up to me this wouldn't be happening, but the director has ordered that you scum watch the King's defence. Apparently, this has something to do with one of you here."

Kai shivered. He wondered if one of his friends had got away and won the cup. But they wouldn't be challenging the king already. Would they?

Richie took the card Jeanne extended towards him, and after a moment's glance threw it into his deck.

"I'm doing this because I want answers!" He said angrily. "I wasn't aiming to be King, just get out of the dump that Asteroid is. And if winning gets me these answers about this mark." Richie looked at the diamond shaped mark on his arm. "Then I'll do it.

In the detention centre, the screen was switched on.

"_Duelists young and old. Professional and amateur alike. It's the moment you've been waiting for. Now make some noise for the number one ranked Turbo Duelist in the world, Kai-Osu Kuyrtu!"_

Kai sighed. This guy was only still around because of his popularity. Otherwise he was useless. It was rumoured that he had an earpiece telling him what to play.

"_And his challenger. The new kid on the block, he's the master of magicians, Richie Jennings!"_

Kai bolted straight. As the two duelists lined up on the start, his mind was racing. Richie was challenging the king? How? The winner of the _Prince of Freedom_ cup got to enter the Fortune cup. Not to challenge the king straight away. Something fishy was happening.

**Richie – 4000**

**Kai-Osu – 4000**

"_Turbo duelists. Countdown commencing. Ready, set duel!"_

"First move to the challenger." Sneered Kai-Osu over his sholder."

"Gladly. I summon _Night's End Sorcerer_ (Tuner/2/1300/400) in defense mode, then 2 face-downs. That's all."

"Pathetic," said the king.

Richie – 1

Kai-Osu – 1

"I summon _Dark Grepher _(4/1700/1600) in attack mode. Now I'll put his ability to use. I send _Necro Gardna_ (3/1600/1300) from my hand and _Necroface_ (4/1200/1800) from my deck to the graveyard."

The king had a grin that rivalled the Cheshire Cat's as he looked at the cards he held and placed _Mirror Force_ face down. Looking at his _Dark Armed Dragon_ he was confident of winning. All he need was his _Grepher _in the grave and he could summon it.

"_Dark Grepher_, attack _Night's End Sorcerer_ with fiend blade slash! That's it from me."

"And you said my move was awful?"

Richie – 2

Kai-Osu – 2

"I play a speed spell. _Vision Wind_. This revives my _Sorcerer _from the graveyard. And when he hits the field because of a special summon, your grave gets hit for up to 2 cards. So I'll send your Necro Gardna out of play."

Kai-Osu swore. With his _Gardna_ out of play, there was no way to protect _Dark Grepher_, and now needed another dark for _Dark Armed Dragon_.

"Then I summon _Breaker the Magical Warrior_ (4/1600/100), and his effect gives him a spell counter, which I'll remove to destroy your face-down. Now I tune _Night's End Sorcerer _with _Breaker the Magical Warrior_ to synchro summon _Tempest Magician_ (6/2200/1400). Now my magician's aiming for that warrior!"

**Kai-Osu – 3500**

"But that's not all," Richie continued. "When _Tempest Magician_ attacked I activated a trap."

"Say what?" gasped Kai-Osu.

"_Magicians Circle_ lets both players bring out a spellcaster with less than 2000ATK from our decks."

Osu frowned.

"I have none."

"Really what a shame. I have my _Frequency Magician_ (Tuner/2/800/400) and guess what? He's going in for a direct attack!"

**Kai-Osu - 2700**

Osu panicked as he took the hit.

"But don't think your off the hook yet, _Champ_, I reveal _Urgent Tuning_. This lets me make a synchro summon right now, so I tune my level 2 _Frequency Magician_ to my level 6 _Tempest Magician_ to synchro summon my newest card, _Dark Magic Dragon _ (8/2500/2100). Direct attack!"

Richie's new monster for all the world a red and black , dragon wearing armour like Dark Magician, swooped in and blasted Osu.

**Kai-Osu – 200**

Kai-Osu - 0

"And then his special ability takes the rest of your life points."

**Kai-Osu – 0**

Kai stared at the screen as it was turned off. Richie was King, and he was stuck here. What had happened to the group of 4 looking for a better life? As the inmates were herded out of the room, one of the biggest cornered Kai.

"You know something about the new king don't you?"

"I…" Kai began.

"Don't lie, your gonna give me some answers. Even if I have to duel them out of you."

Facing a guy about half his height again, Kai didn't have much choice.

"But I don't have a deck."

After this a voice spoke from behind him.

"But I do…"

Right, can't be bothered to dream up another deck, so if you review can you give me and OC? (No signer dragons). Must be male, and very tall. Can anyone guess who's behind Kai? Until next time…

**Name: Dark Magic Dragon**

**Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**Attribute: Dark**

**LV: 8**

**Atk: 2500**

**Def: 2100**

**Effect:** **When this card declares an attack, at the end of the damage step, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the half the attack of 1 spellcaster in your grave…**_**The rest of this lore in unknown**_**.**


	6. Prison Duel! Soar towards Freedom

Okay, this is a little update to what I posted last night,. taking into account Psychid's review.

Psychid: I did make up Dark Magic Dragon, but I'm not revealing all it does yet. And yeah, I did miss the Synchro Materials.

Paladin of Light 288: Here is Moa.

Everyone else, thanks for reviewing! Note, this is kinda short, just to get this fic up and running again. GCSEs are over so I'm back in business!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai turned around and was shocked to see Sasha, and pleased to see a familiar face.

"You got caught as well?" She smiled at him.

"Just don't mention Exodia for a while."

"Hey," complained the big guy, "Can we duel already."

Sasha turned to face him.

"You want a game? You got one!" so saying she pulled a deck out of her pocket.

Kai was confused.

"How've you got your deck?"

"I met a few old friends." The big man walked over to a guard, and whispered some words in his ear. The guard reluctantly pulled a pair of duel disks out of a box, and Sasha and the man faced each other across the room.

"Game on!"

**Sasha ****– 4000**

**Moa – 4000**

"I'll go first," said Moa, "And I'll start with _Krebons_ (Tuner/2/1200/400), and then I play _Emergency Teleport_ to summon _Mind Protector_ (3/0/2200). Then I tune _Krebons_ to _Mind Protector_ to synchro summon _Magical Android_ (5/2400/1700). Then 3 facedown cards and I'm done. Plus I collect 600 LP from my android."

**Moa – 4600**

"Then I'm up," snapped Sash as she drew. "And I summon _Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn_! (5/2000/900) Then I'll follow up with _Blackwing – Bora the Spear _(4/1700/800) and _Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind_! (Tuner/3/1300/400)

"Wait, did you just summon a bunch of monsters in 1 turn?"

"They're Blackwings, they can do that. Now to follow up, _Delta Crow – Anti Reverse_! Since I control 3 Blackwings, this trap can activate from my hand, and it blasts all facedown cards on my opponent's field to nothing."

"If you're gonna destroy them, then I might as well use them!" snapped Moa. "I reveal _Solemn Wishes _and _Psychic Rejuvenation_. Psychic Rejuvenation gives me a boost, and Solemn Wishes ain't face down anymore so it stays."

**Moa – 5600**

Sash frowned. "Don't think you're off the hook, _Gale the Whirlwind_ is about to blow your monster down to size. **(Magical Android: 1200/850)** Now _Sirocco the Dawn_ increases _Bora the Spear_'s attack all the way to 5000! His ability makes the attack of 1 Blackwing equal to the combined attack of all my Blackwings. Now it's time to pierce a whole chunk of your lifepoints, _Bora_, attack _Magical Android_!"

**Moa – 1800**

"One back card and then you can go."

Moa just grinned. "You really know your stuff. I collect 500 points from _Solemn _Wishes and play _Monster Reborn_. This lets me revive _Magical Android_. Then I summon _Psychic Commander _(Tuner/3/1400/800) and tune him to _Magical Android_ to synchro summon _Thought Ruler Archfiend_ (8/2700/2300). Now attack _Bora the Spear_!"

**Moa - 2300**

Sash was ready. "I activate _Fake Feather_. By sending _Blackwing – Foehn the Steel Chain_ from my hand to the grave I can activate

_Magic Cylinder _from your grave. This negates your attack and sends your monster's attack points back to you as damage!"

Moa smirked. "_Thought Ruler Archfiend_ allows me to pay 1000 lifepoints to negate a spell or trap that targets a psychic monster on the field. So that "_Magic Cylinder_" ain;t working. This attack is still on!"

**Moa – 1300**

**Sash – 3000**

"There's more, now I get a little boost from my Archfiend."

**Moa – 3000**

"Now we're even."

Sash drew her card.

"_I could go in for a combo with Sirocco again, but where's the fun in that?" _She thought.

Out loud however; "I equip your Thought Ruler Archfiend with _Big Bang Shot_. (**TRA: 3100/2300**) Now plus that boost it does piercing damage."

Moa cracked up. "The pressure's gotten to you."

"Perhaps. I play _Desperate Prayers._ This can only be activated when I have no other cards in my hand. I get to draw 2 cards but I have to destroy a monster I control as well. So I'll dismiss Gale the Whirlwind. Then I place 2 cards face down, switch Sirocco into defence mode and end my turn."

Moa could barely contain himself. "I can't believe this, are you trying to hand me the duel? I draw, and collect…"

"Not really," interrupted Sash. "I destroy Solemn Wishes with _Mystical Space Typhoon._ Do not pass go, do not collect 200DP."

"Not that it matters," said Moa, "I attack Sirocco the Dawn with my Archfiend…"

He stared at Sasha's _Decoy Dummy _trap. It had reduced Sirocco's DEF to zero.

And then the penny dropped, or rather, Moa's lifepoints did. To zero."

**Moa – 0**

"But, what, when, how?!?!??!?"

Sasha grinned at him. "That's a little loophole in Big Bang Shot. It may be equipped to your monster, but it's my spell, so you take the piercing damage."

The guard walked over from the door. "All right, you've had your fun, back to your cells, and keep that deck hidden girlie, there are people in here who'd kill for a deck that good. In fact, how do you think they got here? Of course, that sort of person is in maximum security, but a social could always be arranged…"

Kai, Sash and Moa brushed past him and walked straight into another problem…

**Before you ask, that Big Bang Shot combo is legal. Sorry about the short boring chap, and delay, but next will be a nice juicy bit of plot development. So without further ado, here are this chap's made up card.**

**Name: Desperate Prayers**

**Type: Spell**

**Attribute: N/A**

**LV: N/A**

**Atk: N/A**

**Def: N/A**

**Effect: Activate only when this is the only card in your hand. Draw 2 cards, then destroy 1 Monster you control.**

**Name: Decoy Dummy**

**Type: Trap**

**Attribute: N/A**

**LV: N/A**

**Atk: N/A**

**Def: N/A**

**Effect: Reduce the DEF of all monsters you control to 0 until the End Phase. Draw 1 card for every monster that had its DEF reduced to 0 that was destroyed by battle.**


End file.
